Fall of the Jedi
by Psycho Babble
Summary: Redone, newer better (i hope) - the last battle between Anakin and some Jedi, told from the OOC POV


I am Ce'ait and I am Master Plo Koon's apprentice, this is probably one of the last entries that will be made for the Jedi Knights here on Coruscant. It will be told from both my side and others as well, so if It sounds confusing I apologise for that, but at the moment I do not have the luxury of time.  
  
The storm troopers were already here, led by bounty hunters, they comprised a deadly force to those not equipped to deal with them, namely the children. Most of the Jedi were scattered throughout the member worlds of the Republic and thus the temple had been left open to attack from those that they would protect. Conversing quietly amongst tehmselves, the four masters; Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tinn, Plo Koon, knew they had little time to prepare for the force they knew would soon be coming. Led by Anakin Skywalker, a young man who had once been one of their own, the masters knew they would have little hope of defeating him, he had turned to the darkside and had already killed many of the Jedi. There job now was to ensure that the transport carrying what remained of the young initiates made it off Coruscant, it was unlikely that they would succeed in killing him, but that didn't seem to make them any less reluctant to do thhir duty. Adi turned toward the door, her lightsaber in her hand.  
  
"He is he-" She was cut off as the door crashed inward, as her and Saesee's padawans were hurled against it. But instead of Anakin standing in there, I hung in the doorway, Anakin had done something to me, I was not entirely sure what that was yet, but my feet dangled a few inches of the ground, my eyes were closed and the masters were not certain whether I was dead or not. Anakin Skywalker tossed me aside and stepped inside the hanger, his red lightsaber springing to live in his hands. The four masters activated their own and moved toward him in tandem, lightsabers slashing and whirling, sparks flew as the red crashed against purple, yellow, gold and blue. Their job was to give the Jedi transport enough time to leave and they did just that, but one by one they all fell, a lightsaber through the heart finished Adi, Saesee was force pushed out a window to fall floors to his death. But Anakin did not want to kill Mace or Plo, he injured them enough to disable them, Mace and Plo were leaning against the wall. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, and pulled Adi and Saesee's apprentices over and dropped them by Mace. He strode outside the door and came back dragging me, behind him, he dumped me across Plo's lap. Then he stood before the two immobile masters, smiling slightly, as if he was enjoying himself.  
  
"And here we are, two of the ones who never wanted me here in the first place. If you had accepted me when Qui-Gon first brought me here all of this could probably have been avoided. But you Jedi think you are better than me. The temple is all but destroyed, the Jedi scattered and hunted. Where has it gotten you? Nowhere!" He said. Plo looked down at his apprentice, my eyelids were fluttering and eventually they opened slowly, I stared up at him, but did not move. When Anakin saw this, he laughed delightedly.  
  
"And your padawan is a good fighter, but I am far better than she is. Perhaps you should show your master why you don't move." He paused as if waiting. Then he laughed again.  
  
"Oh, That's right, I forgot. Here let me help you." I jerked upward, my arms dangling uselessly by my sides, the back of my tunic had a long burn from the nape of my neck to the base of my back. With a wave of his hand my tunic was ripped off, exposing my naked back to both masters, my tunic was not the only thing that had been burned. Anakin released me from his force grip and I flopped backwards on top of Plo again, Anakin pointed toward the doorway.  
  
"Do you see that clear bluish thing over there? That's her main spinal cord. The only reason she hasn't actually died yet, is because I'm keeping her sub-spinal cords from being able to function." He said. I am sixteen years old and I am not human, not much is known about my species, but my body had three spinal cords, one (the main and centre one) did everything, the sub-spinal cords worked in conjunction with it, controlling pain and movement. Anakin grinned again, enjoying the the anger that was coming from Plo, that could not believe that anyone would do something like this.  
  
"But we are getting ahead of ourselves here. If you'll excuse me, I have a transport to catch." He stood up and strolled in the direction of the main hanger bay, but then he turned.  
  
"I almost forgot something." With another wave of his hand, he allowed the two masters access to the force again.  
  
"This way, you will know that I have succeeded in wiping out all the Jedi here. I have a present for you, Ce'ait." Suddenly I could feel the agony from my ripped back and broken bones. I screamed, Anakin chuckled quietly, as he continued towards the transport. I know what you're thinking; a Jedi does not know pain. Well when you get your legs, arms and ribs broken, as well as getting your main spine ripped out. Come back and we'll take about pain then.  
  
I lay there thrashing, which just made the pain worse, Plo put one of his bloodied hands on my forehead, I knew that he was trying to dull my pain, right now I'm kind of thinking about the bond that a master has with their padawan, while Plo and I had only been together for just over four years, we were a lot closer than most Master Padawan teams are, at least I like to think so. One of the rules of the Jedi is that a master always protects their padawan, even at the risk of their own life, he was lessening my pain at the cost of his own. Eventually I stopped screaming and I linked onto the bond we had, looking for the calm that was emanating off of him. To my surprise I found that he was also in great pain and neither he nor Master Windu could move, Anakin was getting nearer the transport, if he got to it then he would kill everyone on board. I closed my eyes for a moment, I was still in a great deal of pain. Was this to be my test? I wondered. He had given me back everything that both my sub-Spines could do, while mostly they dealt with pain, leaving things like moving to the main spine. But could I do it? I was afraid of what would happen to me if I tried and failed. There is no emeotion; There is peace. The thought came unbidden to my mind. I steeled myself and rolled over onto my stomach, the pain was getting a lot worse, but I ignored it and pushed myself upward with my broken arms. I could see the look of surprise on my masters face, as my breath whooshed out from between clenched teeth, I managed to get myself on my knees and reached out to take out Plo's lightsaber.  
  
"I lost mine somewhere outside, hope you don't mind if I borrow yours, master." I whispered, as I stood up and stumbled across the floor. Anakin was hurrying down the landing platform that the transport rested on, I moved silently after him.  
  
"You and I are not finished yet, Anakin Skywalker." I called after him. He turned to look at me, surprise etched on his face, as soon as he started moving in my direction I ignited my masters lightsaber, it's yellow beam shooting upward. I waved it back and forth twice, the signal to the transport to take off; the pilots were both padawans and obviously had not sensed Anakin coming. He turned back toward the transport, but the ramp was closing, the engines glowed as the ship lifted off.  
  
"You bitch!" He screamed at me. I ignored him, preparing myself for the battle that was to come; he ran at me, swiping his lightsaber at my arm, I moved back, ignoring my screaming nerves. We circled each other, looking for an opening to attack. He slashed at me again, his saber raking across my chest, biting deeply, I leaped back, my shattered legs buckling under me, but I forced myself to stand as he charged at me. I flung out my hand, sending all the force energy I could muster right at him in a push, he flew backwards, tumbling over the edge of the platform, I heard him scream as he feel, a scream of anger and rage. I turned and extinguishing my lightsaber I moved towards a console, I tapped what I wanted it to do. Which leads me to right now, I've never been much good at keeping a diary. But I hope this makes sense to whoever sees it and I hope that it will teach you a lesson.  
  
The greatest threat does not always come from outside. Sometimes it can come from inside.  
  
So now you're thinking that I am accusing you of doing something that you should not have done, maybe you're right. All I know is that the Jedi were destroyed from the inside, by one of their own. Anakin Skywalker is dead, my best friend no longer exists. He has helped to tear the Jedi order apart, killing most of us. I know that many believe that we do things to benefit ourselves, and now you might even believe that we have reaped what we have sown. This is not true, we would have defended any one of you, with our last breath if need be. But now you will never know if that is the truth or not, will you? My master tells me that I am sometimes too sarcastic, well here's a little sarcasm to take with you on your way. You will be ruled by evil, and many of you will deserve all the pain and hardship that comes with that. You have sealed your own fate.  
  
Ce'ait S'aor  
  
Jedi Padawan to Master Plo Koon.  
  
I hid the small datachip; maybe someone would find it someday and find out what really happened here, I just hoped that the right person found it. I made my way back to the outer hanger bay, Mace Windu was already dead, but my master was still here, as if he had been waiting for me to return. I lay down and placed my head back in his lap, he had been the one to bring me to the temple when I was a baby and whenever he was not on missions he kept a close watch on me, looking out me. I don't think I made his job any easier, I was constantly in trouble for some minor infraction of the code. I closed my eyes, I knew that I was going to die, even after all this I was afraid of dying, I had beaten a sith lord didn't I deserve to live?! Plo obviously felt my fear, for I felt his presence inside my frightened mind.  
  
//You did well, padawan. But it is time for us to go.// he said, through the bond. I nodded once, painfully and let go.  
  
There is no emotion; There is peace.  
  
There is no ignorance; There is knowledge.  
  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
  
There is no death; There is the force. 


End file.
